Death or Comfort?
by SADOMEN1
Summary: Jona is looking for a job when his mother suggests a pizzeria that seems to be needing a guard for the nightshift. His father is gone, his soul was split, he was given powers, he inflicts more harm upon himself than he dose to others, could be worse, could also be better, lets see how it goes for him. WARNING, look at the rating/contains: blood, gore, and suggestive content/themes.


**Chapter I**

June 12, 2025

 _7:00 A.M._

 _ **? P.O.V**_

A young adult sits in his room looking at job openings on a laptop. He has black hair, grey pants, black shoes, and a light grey T-shirt. All of a sudden, he hears a women's voice.

Women: "Jona Brothel! Have you found a job yet?"

I reply: "Not yet Mom. I am still looking."

My mother has been wanting me to get a job so I can help her and myself with payments, bills, and projects. I wonder why she asks now?

I say: "Have you found one that I could do?"

My mother replies: "I might have! Come here and I will show you!"

I go downstairs and walk into the kitchen.

My mother says: "Look at this!"

Why is she smiling? I look at the paper nd on it it says: "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! A place for kids and adults alike! Night guard wanted. $20.00 an hour. Call the number below for details." I look at my mother and say: "Are you sure? After what happened? And what of some of the past guards?"

My mother replies: "Oh do not worry. They have changed since then."

The last time I was there an adult got bit. A staff member to be specific.

I say: "Fine... Lets call the number."

We call the number and after a second of the phone ringing a voice answers: "Manager of Freddy Fazbearz speaking. How may I help you?"

I reply: "I am calling about the night shift. Is it still open?"

Manager: "Yes it is! Come at 9:00 P.M. and I will interview you! But first. May I ask your age?"

I reply: "18. My age is 18."

Manager: " _Oh shit ermm..._ Okay. See you at 9:00!"

He hangs up and I am just stuck there wondering: "The fuck? What was the "oh shit" for?"

My mother then says: "Well? How did it go?"

I then reply: "He wants me to be there at 9:00 P.M."

My mother replies: "That is good! Be sure to be ready! Professionalism is important."

I reply: "Okay Mom."

I go up to my room, set my alarm for 8:00 P.M., and go to sleep. I will need my rest for later on.

 _8:00 P.M._

I wake up to my alarm going off and get ready. I head off to the pizzeria and on the way nothing much happened. Until I saw a women getting mugged. I pulled over and was greeted by the thief.

Thief: "What are you lookin at ya damn cunt!"

I reply: "A thief. You may want to give that stuff back and be on your way before I kick your ass."

The thief replies: "Fuck off!"

I then run up to the thief at such a speed that nobody saw what was going on until my hand was crushing the thief's throat. My eyes were becoming red with bloodshot as I continued to choke the thief. The thief went limp and I gave the women her stuff and continued on my way.

I arrived at the pizzeria and went inside to be greeted by a girl.

The girl said: "Welcome to Freddy's! How may I help you?"

I reply: "I am here for an interview."

The girl replies: "Which opening, may I ask?"

I reply: "The night-shift."

The girl paled and said: "D-damn, a-are you s-sure?"

I reply: "Somebody has to. I might as well."

The girl replies: "W-well, g-good luck! T- the managers o-office is over there."

I reply: "Thank you!" and walk off to the managers office. I knock on the door and the same male voice that I heard on the phone says: "Come in!"

I walk in and am greeted by a man who looks to be in his mid 30's.

The manager says: "Are you the one who applied for the night-shift?"

I reply: "Yes I am."

The manager replies: "God help your soul... But anyhow, you got the job."

I reply: "Whats the catch?"

The manager replies: "None but you will see at midnight why you got the job."

I reply: "So then... Could I get a tour?"

The manager replies: "Sure! I'll show you the security office last."

We then go to the main area and he tells me that the animatronics have been "upgraded" since the last time I was here. The animatronics look about the same but with some differences. For one: The joints were barely visible and the fur/skin and feathers seemed to be more real, they also acted more like people. We then went around till I was familiarized with the place. We then went to the office and I sat down and looked around.

The manager says: "Well. You can stay in here and rest until your shift starts."

I reply: "Thank you. I'll set an alarm for midnight."

The manager replies: "See you at six! _Hopefully..._ "

I then went to sleep as the place closed. At least I'll get two hours of rest.

 _12:00 A.M._

I wake up to my alarm going off and get to work. I noticed a blinking light on the phone but ignored it. The night was going well until I noticed the animatronics looked, well, different. They were all girls in the day but tonight, for instance, they all had... Ahem... "Parts..." Then they started moving, I was practically scared shitless until they started talking. I could only see their mouths moving but could not hear what they were saying.

 _ **Bonnie's P.O.V**_

I say to the other girls: Freddi and Chica: "Did you see the new guard? He looks kinda cute."

Chica replied: " What shall we do? Tease Him?"

Chica started madly smiling as Freddi replied: "Lets be careful, he could have some... Ideas..."

We all shivered as we remembered some "previous" guards.

I say: "I'll go take a look first."

Freddi replies: "Good luck!"

 _ **Jona's P.O.V.**_

I put the monitor down, about ready to punch myself when I hear footsteps down the hallway. Okay I need to go into a half-sleep before something happens. I put myself into a state of semi-consciousness and sit down as my eyes glaze.

 _ **Bonnie's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the office to find the guard with his eyes grey and glazed over a bit.

I say: "Hello? Mr. Night-guard?"

His head turned and he replies: "Yes?"

I reply: "Are you... Blind?" Why would they hire a blind person?

The guard replies: "No I am not. I am just in a half sleep to keep calm." as he said this his eyes started to turn blue and the glazed effect was dispersing.

The guard then says: "Now then. Am I going to die?"

I then look at him, shocked, as I reply: "Not tonight."

The guard seemed to be put at ease as he truly looked and started staring, wide eyed at "things" and said: "Why do you have stuff like that! How perverted are people!"

I then giggled and said: "Like what you see?" In a seductive tone while swaying my hips.

The guard got out of his seat walked to the back of the room, he then pulled out a knife and as I walked back he flipped it open and... Stabbed himself in the thigh? The guard let out a grunt then sat down.

I say: "Why the hell did you do that?"

The guard replies: "It is a habit, I usually just punch myself but my hand happened to be in my pocket. Well... It is not a habit as I do stuff like this in my current state of mind when I see what I know to be: "too much." If I was in a different state of mind. I would have been just fine with it. But in my current state, if I see too much and I know I should look away, I inflict harm to myself in disgust."

I reply: "But still... What the hell? Maybe the puppet can fix that..."

The guard said: "Wait... If the puppet is here then... Are all the toys here as well? And the Originals?

I look at him, shocked by the question and reply: "Yes... But why do you want to know?"

The guard replies: "I was wondering why they did not change the name of the pizzeria."

That makes sense. But how would he know of them? Unless... I say to him: "Were you here as a kid?"

The guard took out the knife, put it in his pocket and replies: "Yes. I was even here for some... Incidents."

I reply: "Yeesh... That is why you thought you would die? Jeez."

The guard then says: "Don't worry about getting the puppet to heal me, I can heal myself."

I watch as he takes a drop of his own blood to his mouth and puts it in, his eyes start to go a little red with bloodshot and the irises start to turn red as he starts shaking and the wound closes. He then reverts back to his normal eyes and looks at me with a "Well?" expression as I stare at him.

I say to him: "How did you do that?"

He then replies: "I do not know but all I know is that blood can heal me, energize me, and empower me with a taste."

I reply: "What the hell?" and back out of the room to the others.

 _ **Freddi's P.O.V.**_

I hear footsteps coming from the office towards us and look to see Bonnie. She looked pale, like she had seen something she wish she did not... I say to her: "What did he do?"

Bonnie looked at me and replied: "He... He... What is he?"

I heard foot steps and saw Foxy heading towards us.

Foxy says: "I heard a grunt come from the office, so I went and checked it out, what I saw was... Disturbing to say the least."

If foxy was disturbed then that meant it was bad. She is pretty hard to disturb.

I reply: "Foxy, what did you see."

Foxy replies: "The guard had stabbed himself in the thigh. What disturbs me more is his explanation to Bonnie.

I look at Foxy, shocked, that a guard would do something like that.

I then say: "What is he?"

Foxy and Bonnie reply: "We do not even know..."

Foxy then says: "But he has been around for a while, he was even here to witness the bite, at least the latest one."

I then turn around to see Mari listening in on the conversation.

Mary then says: "I think Goldie should look into his mind, along with me. He is powerful, and his blood is powerful, it can drive one to insanity. I will try to see how powerful he is and try to find the source."

 _ **Jona's P.O.V.**_

I shout: "Damn you Que Merson! I may be powerful yea but this is uncalled for. Splitting my soul, what the hell was I thinking?"

I then hear a women's voice say: "Who is Que Merson?"

I look around to find the puppet behind me. I say to her: "Que Merson is a fucking redheaded son of a bitch that split my soul to give me abilities, there are practically three people in my head at all times, including me."

The puppet replies: "Could be worse. The devil could have taken your soul to replace it with a demon."

I reply: "That is true."

The puppet replies: "Look, Goldie, Golden Freddy, and I are going to enter your mind to see how powerful you are."

I reply: "Okay then. Go on ahead, I'll put myself into a half-sleep."

I put myself into a half sleep so I could see into my mind, and my surroundings while still being able to move and interact with both worlds: Mind, and reality.


End file.
